Carol Peletier (Serial TV)
Carol Peletier — Jest obecną Tritagonistką występującą w serialu telewizyjnym The Walking Dead (AMC); kobieta ocalała po wybuchu apokalipsy zombie, żona Eda i matka Sophii, członkini grupy Ricka Grimesa, a także jedna z jego najbardziej zaufanych i najważniejszych ludzi. Po wybuchu epidemii wraz z rodziną próbowała przedostać się do obozu uchodźców w Atlancie, jednak miasto upadło, zanim dotarli oni na miejsce, więc rodzina Peletier razem ze spotkanymi w drodze ocalałymi założyła mały obóz w pobliżu Atlanty. Charakterystyka Carol jest białą kobietą z krótkimi, siwymi włosami. Na początku serii, Carol jest łagodna i życzliwa, choć często cicha i bezbronna (zwłaszcza w obliczu swojego męża, Eda Peletiera). Zawsze była bardzo opiekuńcza względem córki, Sophii, próbowała ochronić ją przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami. Po tym jak Ed zostaje ciężko pobity, a później ostatecznie umiera, powoli zaczyna stawać się twardsza, i wydaje się odnaleźć skrywaną głęboko w sobie odwagę. Carol kontynuuje rozwój w całym drugim sezonie. Okazała się być pobożną chrześcijanką, nieustannie modliła się o pomyślność dla siebie i Sophii. Po śmierci córki podkreśla, że ta trafiła po nieba, i nie rezygnuje z wierzeń. Przed apokalipsą Południowe Stany Zjednoczone Żyła gdzieś w południowo-wschodnim USA wraz z córką Sophią i mężem Ed'em. Była to rodzina patologiczna, mąż bił ją oraz córkę, a także bardzo je ograniczał np. nie pozwalając nosić żonie droższych ciuchów, odsłaniających zbyt wiele ciała. Nie wiadomo, czy Carol gdziekolwiek pracowała, lecz wnioskując po zacofaniu męża oraz sytuacji w rodzinie, zajmowała się jedynie domem i wychowaniem córki. Po apokalipsie Sezon 1 "Tell It to the Frogs" Carol widzimy po raz pierwszy, gdy Rick trafia z Atlanty do obozu ocalałych. Wraz ze swoją rodziną, mężem i córką, jest tylko obserwatorem sytuacji. Noc. Ocaleni odpoczywają wokół słabo rozpalonego ogniska. Ed - mąż Carol - widząc, że ludziom jest zimno, postanawia wzniecić większy ogień w palenisku. Shane stanowczo stwierdza, że to idiotyczny pomysł, ponieważ większy ogień mógłby zwabić krążące w okolicy szwendacze. Po namowach Carol, Ed ustosunkowuje się do zaleceń wydanych przez Shane'a. Nad ranem, Carol postanawia zrobić pranie dla całej załogi. Rickowi oznajmia, że w całej tej sytuacji jest to jedyna odpowiednia rzecz, którą może teraz robić. Rick dziękuje jej. Przed południem wielkie pranie nadal trwa. Nad rozlewiskiem zbierają się kobiety i wspólnie piorą. Amy stwierdza, że tęskni za elektrycznością, za komputerem, i-podami, telewizorem. Jacqui wspomina o pralce. Andrea natomiast stwierdza, że jej najbardziej brakuje wibratora. Carol, spoglądając łaskawie na swojego męża, odpowiada Andrei: "Mnie też". Dochodzi do salwy śmiechu. Przyciąga to uwagę Ed'a. Poddenerwowany relaksacyjnym stanem dziewczyn, oznajmia im gburowato, by zastopowały i by nadal robiły pranie, gdyż do tego się tylko nadają. Andrea oburzona niesympatyczną postawą Ed'a, oznajmia mu, że jeżeli nie podoba się mu sposób ich prania, to może robić je sam. Andrea rzuca fatałachem w stronę mężczyzny. Wściekły Peletier żąda od Carol, by ta poszła z nim. Carol jest wystraszona, wręcz przerażona. Jacqui oznajmia Edowi, że większość wie - jak poniżająco traktuje swoją żonę - i jednocześnie zwraca się do Peletier'owej, by ta w końcu sprzeciwiła się agresywnym zachowaniom męża. Carol zszokowana, chcąc nie chcąc, stoi unieruchomiona, co Ed rozumie jako sprzeciw wobec jego osoby. Ten uderza ją w końcu w policzek. Zauważa to Shane. Wściekły podbiega do Ed'a i uderza go - przewracając mężczyznę na ziemię. Bije jeszcze kilkakrotnie. Potem oznajmia, że jeżeli jeszcze raz będzie świadkiem podniesienia ręki na żonę lub swoje dziecko, to skopie go na śmierć. Po całej sytuacji, Carol jako kobieta słaba i z objawami patologicznymi, które wynikają z choroby maltretowanej kobiety, ze strachu przeprasza męża. "Vatos" Podczas gdy Carol obszywa ubrania, Amy i Andrea powracają z połowów ryb. Później, Carol jest świadkiem słów Jim'a, który zwraca się do Shane, że nie powinien ingerować tak brutalnie w prywatne życie rodziny Peletier. Kobieta wydaje się być (ze strachu) obojętna na jego opinię. Wieczorem Carol z Sophie'ą odwiedzają pobitego Ed'a w namiocie. Podaje mężowi wodę. Prosi, by Ed dołączył do urodzinowej kolacji wyprawianej dla Amy. Mąż sprzeciwia się, jednocześnie nakłaniając córkę, by została z nim. Widząc skonsternowaną Sophię, Carol postanawia się sprzeciwić prośbom męża, mówiąc, że Sophia chce iść z nią. Podczas kolacji dochodzi do ataku szwendaczy na obóz. Carol ukrywa się z córką. Ed zostaje ukąszony. "Wildfire" Następnego dnia, po przerażającym ataku szwendaczy na mieszkańców, Carol stara się zająć uspokajaniem swojej córki, podczas gdy męska część załogi oczyszcza teren obozu z roznegliżowanych ciał zombie. Podczas gdy Daryl unicestwia trupy, godząc ciosem z kilofa w środek czaszki, Carol powstrzymuje go, gdy ten zbliża się do ciała Ed'a. Oznajmia mu, że chce zrobić to sama. Zrozpaczona, wbija nóż w głowę małżonka. Po chwili jednak, chcąc załagodzić wszystkie cierpienia zbierane przez lata, wykonuje serię agresywnych pchnięć. Później uczestniczy w zbiorowym pogrzebie. Carol postanawia zająć się ukąszonym Jim'em. Często odwiedza go w kempingowcu, odkażając mu rany i podając wodę. Spora część osób postanawia opuścić obóz. Carol z córką, postanawia wyruszyć z Rickiem i resztą do Centrum Chorób Zakaźnych. Podczas gdy trafiają pod same drzwi, nagle otaczają ich gromady zombie. Niespodziewanie otwiera się właz. "TS-19" Grupa jest dopuszczona do CDC (ang. skrót od Center for Disease Control) przez dr Edwin'a Jenner'a. Ten wpierw wykonuje na nich badania krwi, w celu upewnienia się, że żaden z przybyłych nie jest zainfekowany. Carol z córką mają wreszcie okazję poczuć się komfortowo, korzystając z ciepłego prysznica, wygodnego posłania i innych wygód w CDC. Podczas kolacji Carol ma okazję dowiedzieć się więcej na temat infekcji, projekcie pacjenta TS-19 oraz o upadku infrastruktury. Jenner postanawia zablokować drzwi sterowni i uaktywnić automatyczny proces deaktywacji obiektu. Carol błaga, by ten powstrzymał działania egzekucji, nie dla niej, lecz dla jej dziecka. Uważa, że Sophia zasługuje na lepszą śmierć - niż ta. Edwin wkońcu otwiera właz, dając im wolny wybór. Podczas ucieczki okazuje się, że zewnętrzny hol jest szczelnie zamknięty, a część okienna skonstruowana jest z kuloodpornych szyb. W ostatnich sekundach Rick otrzymuje granat od Carol, która ta znalazła podczas drugiego dnia, gdy przybył do obozu, a ona postanowiła zrobić akcję "wielkie pranie". Szczęśliwie uciekają do kempingowca, a w trakcie podróży, są świadkami wybuchu całego obiektu. Sezon 2 "What Lies Ahead" Podczas podróży do Fort Benning, kempingowiec Dale'a ulega awarii, zmuszając podróżników do zatrzymania się na opustoszałej autostradzie. Podczas przeszukiwania pozostawionych samochodów - dochodzi do ataku szwendaczy. Carl i Sophia ukrywają się pod samochodem. Jednak dziewczynka w pewnym momencie panikuje i ucieka do lasu. Rick biegnie w poszukiwaniu jej. Odnajduje ją przy rzece, jednak zauważa zbliżające się szwendacze. Postanawia więc dobiec do nich, mówiąc Sophi, żeby pozostała na miejscu, ewentualnie gdyby była w zagrożeniu, by uciekała na zachód, tam, gdzie jest autostrada. Podczas, gdy Rick już unicestwił szwendaczy, wraca nad rzeczkę, niestety, Sophii już nie zastaje. Carol odczuwa wielki żal do Ricka, że pozwolił pozostawić samotną dziewczynkę w lesie. Grupa postanawia odszukać dziecko. W lesie natrafiają na kościół, jednak Sophii tam nie ma. Carol modli się o zdrowie swojego dziecka. "Bloodletting" Podczas dalszych poszukiwań Sophii, nagle grupę odnajduje Maggie Greene. Mówi im o zaistniałej sytuacji z Carlem. Nakazuje wsiąść Lori na konia, a reszcie grupy daje namiary na farmę. Carol nie decyduje się na pójście na farmę, nie bez Sophii. Kobieta postanawia wrócić na autostradę. Uczestniczą jej Dale, Daryl i Andrea. T-dog, jako że jest ranny i Glenn, jako jego pomocnik, postanawiają iść do gospodarstwa. "Save the Last One" Carol pozostaje w Kempingowcu Dale'a i oczekuje na powrót Sophii. Wieczorem, gdy Carol załamana płacze w samochodzie, Daryl i Andrea postanawiają ponownie wyruszyć do lasu w celu odnalezienia jej córeczki. Niestety ich podróż jest bezskuteczna i powracają na autostradę bez dziewczynki . Następnego dnia, pozostawiają znaki dla Sophii oraz żywność. Po długich przemyśleniach, Carol postanawia wyruszyć z resztą do gospodarstwa Hershel'a. "Cherokee Rose" Carol i reszczcie osób starających się odszukać Sophię, szczęśliwie udaje się przybyć do farmy należącej do Hershel'a. Kobieta stwierdza, że jest to bezpieczne miejsce - również w przyszłości może być dobre schronienie dla jej córki, gdyby ta tylko się odnalazła. Daryl ofiaruje Carol biały kwiat dzikiej róży. Legenda głosi, że kiedy amerykańscy żołnierze przeczesywali indian "szlakiem łez", matki opłakiwały swoje dzieci, kiedy umierały ze zmęczenia z powodu zbyt trudnych warunków w czasie podróży (choroby, upał, głód). Starsi modlili się o znak, który podniesie na duchu zrozpaczone matki. Następnego dnia, w miejscach w których kobiety roniły łzy, urosły kwiaty dzikiej róży. Oznajmia jej, że jest to symbol wiecznie trwającej nadziei. "Chupacabra" Carol pojawia się w retrospekcjach. Podczas wyjazdu z Atlanty na autostradzie dochodzi do paraliżu ruchu drogowego. Pasażerowie stoją w długim korku. Nikt jeszcze nie wie, że doszło do apokalipsy. Carol z Edem i córką są w trakcie podróży na połów. Shane, Lori i Carl, jako jedni z wielu pasażerów tej samej trasy, wysiadają z samochodu. Dzieciak prosi matkę o coś do jedzenia. Carol podaje chłopcu coś od siebie. Ed jest oburzony zachowaniem Carol. Uważa, że nie powinno się dokarmiać obcych dzieci. Lori jest wdzięczna Carol za poświęcenie uwagi jej dziecku. Nagle w oddali słychać helikoptery i wybuchy w mieście. Uczestnicy podróży wchodzą na wzgórze. W oddali widać zniszczone miasto. Większość myśli, że doszło do wojny. Po retrospekcji, wracamy do teraźniejszego czasu akcji. Carol, chcąc chociaż trochę zapomnieć o zagubionej Sophii, pomaga w przygotowaniach posiłku dla rodziny Hershela oraz dla obozowiczów. Wieczorem, Peletier odwiedza Daryl'a. Ofiaruje mu przygotowany posiłek i odważa się pocałować mężczyznę w czoło. Wyznaje mu wdzięczność za poświęcenie jakie okazał w poszukiwaniach Sophii. Carol stwierdza, że dotychczas zrobił więcej dla dziewczynki, niż jej ojciec w całym swoim życiu. "Secrets" :część wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj ją klikając w edycję "Pretty Much Dead Already" Carol przygotowuje posiłek dla rodziny Hershel'a i obozowiczów. Podczas spożywania obiadu, Glenn oznajmia, co widział w stodole, a Carol dołącza do grupy, która uważa, że powinno się otworzyć stodołę. Wczesnym południem, Daryl postanawia wziąć konia od Hershel'a i udać się do lasu w celu odszukania Sophii. W stajni, Carol wyznaje słowami sympatię Dixon'owi. Jednak ten krzyczy na nią. Shane postanawia otworzyć drzwi do stodoły. Na zewnątrz, po kolei, wychodzą z niej szwendacze, w tym zainfekowane ciała rodziny Hershel'a i znajomi jego rodziny. Shane z innymi unicestwia zombie. Podczas gdy Hershel i jego najbliżsi opłakują bliskich, ze stodoły wyłania się ostatnie zombie. Jest to przeeweluowane ciało Sophii. Carol chce podbiec do Sophii, jest jednak zatrzymana przez Daryla. Rick strzela dziewczynce prosto w głowę. "Nebraska" Carol nie chce uczestniczyć w pogrzebie swojej córki. Rozgoryczony Daryl również nie decyduje się uczestniczyć w pochówku. Nie trafia do nich, że doszło do tak tragicznej sytuacji. Podczas gdy Shane bierze kąpiel pod pompą znajdującą się obok gospodarstwa, zauważa Carol. Oznajmia jej, że nie otworzyłby stodoły, gdyby wiedział, że w środku znajduje się zainfekowana Sophia. Jednak, dodaje, że chciał, jako jedyny, dla niej - jak i dla innych obozowiczów - zapewnić pełne bezpieczeństwo. Na koniec, Shane, z pełnym wykazaniem szczerości, przeprasza Carol. "Triggerfinger" Daryl podczas powrotu do gospodarstwa Hershel'a oznajmia Carol, że Lori postanowiła sama wyruszyć do miasta w celu odszukania Rick'a i Hershel'a. Wcześniej Dixon oznajmił Lori, że wyzyskuje go, gdy zachodzi potrzeba wykonania specjalnego zadania, a gdy coś nie pójdzie nie tak, to poczucie winy musi odczuwać on sam. Dixon wydaje się być nieobecny, jeśli chodzi o sprawy dotyczące obozowiczów i rodziny Hershela. Postanawia wystrugać strzały do kuszy i wyruszyć na polowanie. Wieczorem, przed namiotem Daryla, Carol odnajduje trofeum Dixon'a. Jest to wysuszona wiewiórka na sznurku. Dixon wydaje się mocno przeżywać stracony los Sophii. Ze wściekłością oznajmia Carol, że Sophia nigdy nie była jego córką, i obwinia Peletier za to, że nie dopilnowała oka na córce (wygląda to tak, jakby nie chciał odczuwać poczucia winy za całą sytuację). Następnego dnia Darylowi przechodzi i zaczyna zwyczajnie funkcjonować. Przeprasza Carol za swój wybuch i nietaktowne zachowanie. "18 Miles Out" :część wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj ją klikając w edycję "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Carl klęczy przed grobem Sophii. Podchodzi Carol. Widząc posmutniałego chłopca, stara się go podtrzymać na duchu, mówiąc, że któregoś dnia zobaczą jeszcze Sophię w niebie. Carl stwierdza, że to nie prawda i jeżeli Carol wierzy w niebo, to jest idiotką. Lori słysząc to, chce zabrać Carla, mówiąc Shane'owi, że trzeba kontrolować słowa chłopca i zdecydowanie wyciągnąć wnioski z braku szacunku do Carol. Podczas spotkania grupy, Carol chce walczyć o zatrzymanie Randall'a przy życiu. Dale stwierdza, że jest ktoś w grupie, komu nie robi różnicy, czy chłopak będzie żył, czy nie. Wieczorem, Carol jest świadkiem śmierci Dale'a. "Better Angels" Carol była widziana z grupą, gdy przygotowywali się w domu Hershela, i ponownie, kiedy Rick i grupa zbadali stodołę po zniknięciu Randall'a. Rick stwierdził, że kajdanki są nadal zamknięte i że mógł je wsunąć. Carol zapytała, czy jest to możliwe, lider odpowiada: "Jeśli nie masz nic do stracenia". : "Beside the Dying Fire" Kiedy w oddali słychać zbliżające się stado zombie do farmy, Lori jest zaniepokojona, że nagle nigdzie nie ma w pobliżu jej syna. Carol dochodzi do wniosku, że zapewne szuka Rick'a lub zakradł się gdzieś w celu poszukania Randall'a. Carol obiecuje Grimes'owej, że wspólnie uda się im odnaleźć chłopca, jednak pierw muszą pozostać dla bezpieczeństwa w domu Hershel'a. W pewnym momencie dochodzi do totalnego chaosu. Zombie opanowują gospodarstwo. Carol pozostaje na tyłach, gdy większość już się wydostaje. Carol otaczają zombie. Peletier spanikowana krzyczy. Daryl w ostatniej chwili zabiera kobietę na motocykl i uciekają. Podczas spotkania na autostradzie, Carol jest uspokojona, gdy widzi, że Carl przetrwał. Smuci ją jednak fakt, że Andrea nie dotarła na miejsce. Sezon 3 Minęło siedem, do ośmiu miesięcy od podróży do Fort Benning. Carol przechodzi transformację swojej osoby. Wydaje się być silniejszą kobietą, która pogodziła się z utratą córki. Powoli dostrzegamy silniejszą kobietę, która potrafi posługiwać się bronią palną, choć wiele jeszcze pozostaje do życzenia. Jej charakter nie jest w pełni silny, lecz widać znaczący postęp w podejmowaniu własnych decyzji, oraz w chęci dostosowania się do uwarunkowań panujących w nowym świecie. Relacja pomiędzy nią a Darylem wydaje się być bliska, mogą liczyć na wzajemną pomoc. Da odczuć się sympatię jaką darzy ona Dixona. Carol również stwierdza, że Rick pomimo nieudanych próbach podejmowania decyzji, jest lepszym przywódcą grupy, niż mógłby być Shane. Relacja z Lori również wydaję się być stosunkowo ciepła. "Seed" Dostawy jedzenia są bardzo potrzebne grupie z Atlanty. Ekipa postanawia jeszcze tego samego dnia oczyścić dziedziniec więzienia. Carol nie jest obojętna i pomaga swoim towarzyszom. Wieczorem grupa rozpala ognisko. Beth namawiana jest przez grupę, by coś zaśpiewała. Wstydzi się, jednak w ostateczności śpiewa "The Parting Glass" z Glass". Do piosenki dołącza się Maggie. Następnego dnia widoczne jest jak Peletier stara się zlikwidować szwendaczy wystających przez ogrodzenie. W sytuacji tej pomaga Hershel, Carl, Beth i Lori. Gdy jeden z wewnętrznych bloków więzienia zostaje oczyszczony z zombie, Rick nawołuje grupę, by weszli do środka. Carol wybiera celę jako swój pokój. Carl, Lori, Carol i Beth pozostają w swoim bloku, podczas gdy reszta zmierza w kierunku zbadania stołówki - w celu poszukania zapasów. "Sick" Carol pomaga przy utrzymaniu Hershel'a przy życiu. Jego stan po amputacji nogi jest bardzo ciężki. Carol obawia się o dalszy los Greene'a. Prosi Glenn'a, by ten pomógł jej przynieść martwego szwendacza na dziedziniec. Carol postanawia ćwiczyć na zombie, ponieważ gdyby Hershel nie przeżył, tylko ona posiada doświadczenie lekarskie i tylko ona mogłaby odebrać poród Lori. "Killer Within" Niespodziewanie na rejon więzienia trafiają niezliczone ilości zombie, co powoduje rozłam grupy. Carol i T-dog dobiegają do środka jednego z bloków więziennych. Bohaterowie zmuszeni są do walki wręcz z szwendaczami. Niestety, T-dog zostaje ukąszony w szyję. Carol nie chce pozostawiać mężczyzny. Jednak ten, świadomy, że jedynym ratunkiem dla Peletier jest poświęcenie swojego życia, a sytuacja jest nieodwracalna, postanawia zwrócić uwagę zombie na siebie. W ten sposób Carol ma wolną drogę ucieczki. Daryl i Rick, w trakcie zmagania się ze szwendaczami, odnajdują w holu martwe ciało T-doga. Obok zwłok, Dixon dostrzega chustę i rewolwer należący do Carol. Jej los wydaje się być przesądzony. "Say the Word" Grupa buduje groby dla trzech zmarłych osób: Lori, T-dog'a i Carol. Daryl symbolicznie na grób Peletier składa biały kwiat dzikiej róży. Carl ma problem z wymyśleniem imienia dla nowo narodzonej. Wśród imion, które wymienia, pada również imię Carol. "Hounded" Daryl, w trakcie upewniania się, czy bloki więzienne są oczyszczone z zombie, znajduje nóż Carol wbity w gardło szwendacza. Niepodal stukają drzwi od klitki. Dixon z góry zakłada, że jest to kolejny szwendacz. Pogłębiony w myślach, nagle, dostaje ataku szału. Podbiega do drzwi, otwiera je - okazuje się, że za nimi leży wycieńczona Peletier. Wynosi ją na rękach do bezpiecznej strefy. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Podczas, gdy większość zainteresowana jest przybyciem Michonne, Daryl opiekuje się znalezioną Carol. Odwiedza ją w celi. Nawołuje również Rick'a. Grupa jest mile zaskoczona. Rick czule wita się z Peletier. Carol na widok nowo narodzonej popada w entuzjazm. Jednak nagle, gdy dowiaduje się, że Lori nie żyje - popada w smutek. Czuje się winna, ponieważ nie odebrała porodu. Carol opiekuje się dzieckiem, podczas gdy Dixon zamierza udać się z Rickiem i Michonne do Woodbury. "Made to Suffer" Carol zauważa jak Axel komplementuje Beth za jej świetne, opiekuńcze podejście do Judith. Axel adoruje dalej dziewczynę. Carol daje Axelowi reprymendę, stwierdza, by ten dał sobie spokój (chociażby ze względu na różnicę wieku). Mężczyzna mówi, że dawno nie miał u swojego boku żadnej kobiety. Dodaje, że Carol również jest ładną kobietą, ale zakłada, że jest lesbijką, ze względu na jej krótkie ostrzyżenie. Peletier stanowczo zaprzecza, co na to Axel dodaje: "Hmm, interesujące...". -"Nie, nie o to chodzi..."- dodaje Carol, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny. Później w więzieniu. Carl słyszy krzyki wyłaniające się z wewnątrz dalszych bloków. Hershel obawia się, że to Carol i Axel. Jednak Beth informuje, że to nie oni, gdyż oboje są na wieży strażniczej. "The Suicide King" Podczas oczekiwania na powrót Ricka i reszty, Carol rozmawia z Carlem. W rozmowach wspominają o Lori. Gdy Rick wraca, Carol z niedowierzaniem spogląda na siedzenia samochodu. Okazuje się, że Daryl nie wrócił. Carol jest w szoku i nie może uwierzyć, że Daryl mógłby zginąć. Rick oznajmia, że Dixon jest zdrowy, ale postanowił opuścić grupę, ze względu na Merla. Carol jest poirytowana decyzją Mężczyzny. Carol wymienia posłanie w kołysce Judith, chcąc jednocześnie pozbierać myśli. Beth przychodzi porozmawiać z Peletier. Obie stwierdzają, że Merle to dupek. Carol nie może się pogodzić z decyzją Daryla, jednak oznajmia Beth, że na świecie jest potrzebnych więcej takich ludzi jak on. Peletier stwierdza też, że Judith przypomina małą Sophię, gdy ta była jeszcze noworodkiem. "Home" Z powodów obaw, iż grupa Gubernatora mogłaby uderzyć na schronienie ekipy z Atlanty, Carol i Axel umacniają bariery więzienia. W trakcie prac mężczyzna wyjaśnia, co było powodem jego odsiadki. Axel potwierdza tezę, którą przedstawił wcześniej Rickowi. Powodem oskarżeń i zatrzymania w areszcie był rozbój, którego Axel nie dokonał, a wyrok można określić jako jedno, wielkie nieporozumienie. Z powodu czasu jaki ostatnio często dużo spędza z Peletier, Axel zaczyna traktować kobietę jako przyjaciela - w wyniku czego- zauważyć można u byłego więźnia, pełne zaufanie i otwartość okazywaną w kierunku do Carol. To południe wydaje się być bardzo słoneczne. Po umocnieniu zasieków - oboje postanawiają wybrać się na główny dziedziniec. Axel kontynuuje wypowiedzi dotyczące jego wcześniejszego życia. Wspomina o swoim bracie. Podczas gdy rozmowa zaczyna nabierać jakiegokolwiek sensu, Axel niespodziewanie pada od strzału, który to w oddali wykonał gubernator, trafiając mężczyznę prosto w środek czaszki. Spanikowana Carol chroni się pod jego zwłokami. Gwałtowny zbieg wydarzeń zmusza ekipę do szybkiego reagowania. Carl i Beth, którzy jeszcze przed chwilą spokojnie spacerowali, chronią się za drewnianą paletą ustawioną na dziedzińcu. Podczas gdy grupa atakujących przeładowuje broń, Beth i Carl rozpoczynają serię swoich strzałów. Prowadzą ostrzał z Maggie. Carol spod schowanego martwego ciała Axela przybiega w stronę Maggie, Beth i Carla. Siły Blake'a opuszczają teren, a trawiasty rejon przed więzieniem zostaje opanowany przez szwendaczy. Carol z Carlem, Beth i Maggie szybko biegną otworzyć wejście na dziedziniec. Michonne, Glenn i Hershel cali i zdrowi trafiają do środka. "I Ain't a Judas" Carol rozmawia z Darylem. Na samym wstępie zaznacza, że jest zadowolona z jego podjętej decyzji o powrocie do więzienia. Ukazuje również obawy, iż jego brat nie jest dobrym autorytetem i jedynie pociąga jego wizerunek na niższy poziom. Mówi również, że zauważyła jak do tej pory świetnie radził sobie bez pomocy Merla, jednocześnie wnioskując, że bez niego jest lepszym człowiekiem. Późnym południem. Do więzienia przybywa Andrea. Okazuje się, że przybywa jako mieszkanka Woodbury, jednak jej nastawienie nie jest negatywne, co wydaje się być oczywiste, skoro traktuje ich jako dawnych przyjaciół. Andrea jednak nie potępia surowo zachowań ekipy z Woodbury. Stara się przeciwstawić konfliktowej sytuacji, która zaszła pomiędzy grupami. Carol w sposób subtelny chce wpłynąć na Andrea'ę. Carol sugeruje, że to ona ma największe szanse na zażegnanie konfliktu i wszystko może zakończyć. Stwierdza, że świadoma jest tego, jak bardzo zwięzłe są jej relacje z Gubernatorem - więc dziewczyna powinna to wykorzystać. Sugeruje przespanie się z Philipem, a potem, gdy zaśnie jak niemowlę, Andrea powinna go zabić. Wieczór. Andrea powraca do Woodbury i spotyka się z gubernatorem. Oboje spędzają namiętną noc. Wszystko to, co Carol powiedziała wcześniej, idealnie mogłoby teraz się wydarzyć. Andrea pod wpływem impulsu sięga po nóż. Jednak kobieta bije się z myślami, co w ostateczności wycofuje ją od jakichkolwiek działań, które mogłyby sięgnąć do morderstwa Blake'a. "Arrow on the Doorpost" Rick przedstawia grupie informacje dotyczące spotkania z przywódcą Woodbury. Ostrzega wszystkich, że już wkrótce dojdzie do starcia i przedstawia obawy, że żadna z grup nie wycofa się z konfliktu. Carol towarzyszy w debacie jako słuchacz. Rick zataja informacje dotyczące rzekomego wydania Michonne dla Blake'a. "This Sorrowful Life" Poranek. Mimo słonecznego dnia, wnętrze więzienia, jak zwykle, otacza nieprzyjemna ciemność. Merle spaceruje po piętrze, wydając echo stukotu wyzwolonego przez swój nerwowy chód. Na parterze, na tym samym bloku, w ciemnościach siedzi Carol. Nawołuje starszego Dixona. Wprost pyta go - po której jest stronie konfliktu. Dixon nie do końca rozumie pytania, tak jakby nie dowierzał, że wypowiada je kobieta tak kiedyś słaba i niewinna. Carol teraz jednak nie wygląda na niewinną. Ponawia swoje pytanie, jednocześnie oznajmiając, iż to, że on mieszka z nimi w tej chwili w więzieniu, nie oznacza tego, że z nimi jest. Mówi mu, że musi dokonać wyboru. Dixon stwierdza, że zawsze był po stronie młodszego brata, a skoro Daryl trzyma się z ekipą z Atlanty, to i on jest z tą ekipą. Merle po chwilowej ciszy stwierdza, że Peletier nie jest już tą samą kobietą, co w Atlancie: czyli szarą myszą bojącą się własnego cienia. Carol odpowiada, iż wcześniejsze życie nie było jej. Jej życie - było życiem jej męża - ukrytym pod jego własnym cieniem. Południem na dziedzińcu. Rick przekazuje swoją ukrywaną informację mieszkańcom więzienia, że wydanie Michonne dla Woodbury jako zakładniczki, mogłoby być zażegnaniem konfliktu. Oznajmia, że nie chce decydować w tej sprawie oraz, że nie chce być jedynym przywódcą grupy z Atlanty. Carol, nic nie mówiąc, wydaję się popaść w zdumienie. "Welcome to the Tombs" Mieszkańcy więzienia, świadomi ze zbliżającego się konfliktu, zbierają ekwipunek, by opuścić dotychczasowe schronienie. Carol pomaga w zbiórce zaopatrzenia. Podczas ataku na więzienie, Carol pomaga w jego odpieraniu. W tym czasie Hershel, Carl, Beth z Judith są już w lesie. Carol po czasie dociera do ukrywających się w zagajniku. Gdy w więzieniu sytuacja zostaje opanowana, Peletier oczyszcza teren z przybyłych spacerowiczów. Sezon 4 Carol od czasu pobytu w Atlancie bardzo zmieniła swój charakter. Prawie nie wspomina o swojej zmarłej córce jak i życiu sprzed apokalipsy. Jak nigdy dotąd nie ingerowała znacząco w losy grupy, tak teraz bardzo widoczne jest jej zaangażowanie. Peletier jest zdolna walczyć o dobro jej towarzyszy i to, wydaje się, za wszelką cenę. Czy skłonna jest do wszystkiego, nawet do tego by wykonać coś, co wychodzi poza moralność ludzką i etykę społeczną, by tylko zmagać się o dobro innych walczących razem z nią o przetrwanie? "30 Days Without An Accident" Carol wraz z innymi, którzy przeżyli oraz z byłymi mieszkańcami Woodbury umacniają barykady więzienia. Siatka otaczająca więzienie, może w każdej chwili runąć, ponieważ jej konstrukcja słabnie - od stale dobijających się na nią szwendaczy. Carol pomaga w uboju zombie. Peletier wykonuje z Darylem krótki rozrachunek dt. ilości szwendaczy dobijających się na ogrodzenie. Razem stwierdzają, że jeszcze miesiąc temu nie było tu aż tak licznej grupy zombie. Późnym południem. Carl zauważa jak dzieci z Woodbury nadają imiona dobijającym się na ogrodzenie zombie. Syn Rick'a nie jest w stanie zrozumieć zachowania Lizzlie, która traktuje zombie jak towarzyszy zabawy. Uważa to za nieodpowiedzialne i dziecinne. Dzieci nie są zainteresowane uważnymi reprymendami wydawanymi przez Carla i zamierzają, z Patrickiem, wybrać się na codzienne czytanie opowiadań, które organizuje Carol. W bibliotece rozpoczyna się czytanie. Niespodziewanie ze spotkania wychodzi Patrick, informując Peletier o złym samopoczuciu. Po zakończeniu opowiadania, Carol wyciąga ekwipunek z nożami. Okazuje się, że potajemnie uczy dzieci sprawnej umiejętności posługiwania się białą bronią. Na wstępie przekazuje dzieciom informację - jak bardzo ważne jest zrozumienie tego, jak przetrwać w świecie post-apokaliptycznym. Do biblioteki wchodzi Carl. Nie ukrywa szoku. Peletier błaga chłopca, by ten zachował swoją wiedzę o spotkaniach tylko dla siebie. "Infected" W więzieniu pojawiają się przypadki przemiany ludzi w zombie, spowodowanej przez wirus, którym zaraził się również Patrick. Dochodzi do ataków i zamieszania na bloku. Karen i Carol starają się zamknąć w celach wszystkie dzieci. Peletier zauważa ukąszonego w ramię Ryan'a Samuelsa. Doprowadza go do celi. Kobieta chce dokonać amputacji kończyny, jednak zauważa, że Ryan jest również ugryziony w kark. Mężczyzna prosi, by ta zaopiekowała się jej dziećmi. Kobieta przyprowadza do celi Lizzlie i Mikę. Dziewczynki żegnają się z ojcem. Carol nakazuje odwrócić się dzieciom. Gdy ta chce ugodzić mężczyznę nożem w głowę, by się nie przemienił, nagle, widzi u swojego boku Lizzlie. Dziewczynka prosi, by mogła dokonać tego samodzielnie. Po chwili jednak doznaje załamania emocjonalnego i rezygnuje. Carol zabija Ryan'a. Peletier oznajmia Lizzlie, że ta, by przetrwać - musi być silna. Lizzlie wychodzi z celi. Mika dodaje, że jest zawiedziona z powodu zachowania siostry i informuje Peletier, że jej siostra jest silna. Późnym południem. Carol spotyka się z Lizzlie. Chce podnieść dziewczynę na duchu. Pod koniec rozmowy zrywa jej kwiat. Samuels w końcu się uśmiecha. Wieczorem. Carol zauważa jak Karen ma objawy kaszlu. Rada postanawia ulokować zainfekowanych w osobnym bloku. Karen godzi się na izolację, informując, że David również ma objawy zachorowania. "Isolation" Rick, Daryl i Tyresse badają podpalone zwłoki Karen i David'a. Uczestniczy im również Carol. Tyresse jest załamany, a zarazem rozgoryczony, do tego stopnia, że dochodzi do sprzeczki pomiędzy nim a Rickiem. Dochodzi do bijatyki. Carol jest w szoku, gdy widzi zachowanie mężczyzn. Tyresse nie może uwierzyć, że wśród nich mieszka morderca, który mógłby w stanie podpalić czyjeś ciała. Gdy się uspokaja, prosi Ricka, by ten dokonał śledztwa w sprawie. Później Carol informuje osoby z Rady, że zainfekowani są zamykani w bloku "A". W tym samym czasie do kobiety podchodzi Lizzlie. Informuje ją o złym samopoczuciu. Prosi ją, by nie zamykać jej w izolatce, jednak Carol wie, że jest to nieuniknione. Uspokaja dziewczynę i prosi, by ta, będąc w izolatce, zgłosiła się do Glenn'a, gdyż ten jest jej przyjacielem i zapewni również przyjacielski stosunek wobec niej. Do Carol podchodzi Tyresse, który informuje ją o zamiarach swojego uczestnictwa w wyprawie po leki. Prosi kobietę, by ta - podczas jego nieobecności w więzieniu - dopilnowała Sashę. Południem. Carol zabiera koromysło z wiadrami i podąża do zbiornika wodnego, niestety pojemniki są puste. Tu, nagle, kobieta uzewnętrznia swoje załamanie emocjonalne. Rzuca z podirytowania wiadra, zaczyna płakać. Zauważa to Rick. Jest zdumiony faktem, że kobieta jest w stanie tyle zrobić dla grupy. Pokrzepia ją i odchodzi. Carol postanawia sama naprawić zapchany szlauf do pompy wodnej. Wychodzi poza rejon więzienia. Podczas naprawy węża, kobietę otaczają niespodziewanie liczne ilości zombie. Z oddali zauważa to Rick. Jest zestresowany, ale podbiega do ogrodzenia i stara się pomóc Peletier, strzelając do szwendaczy. Carol udaje się przywrócić dopływ wody i w ostatniej chwili ucieka zombiakom. W tym czasie część grupy postanawia wybrać się po leki dla chorych. Rick dokonuje oględzin miejsca zbrodni, potem rozmawia z Carol. Gdy Rick pyta wprost, czy zabiła Karen i David'a, ta odpowiada, że tak. "Indifference" Ze względu na fakt, że żaden z uczestników wyprawy nie wrócił, Rick i Carol wyruszają po środki medyczne do miasta. W jednym z gospodarstw domowych spotykają Annę i Sam'a. Ci opowiadają swoją historię przetrwania w świecie post-apokaliptycznym. Mimo zaleceń pozostania w bezpiecznym miejscu, Anna decyduje się na wyjście poza mieszkanie, by zdobyć zapasy jedzenia. W tym czasie Rick rozmawia z Carol. Grimes zastanawia się dlaczego Peletier nie wspomina o Sophii, ta stwierdza, że to już dawna historia i że jej córka po prostu nie żyje. Rick jest zaskoczony silną postawą kobiety. Gdy oboje wychodzą na zewnątrz, natrafiają na odgryzioną nogę Anny, co przesądza o jej losie. Powracają do domu, by odnaleźć Sam'a, jednak tego już tam nie zastają. Zakładają, że podzielił los swojej towarzyszki lub wyjechał. W trakcie powrotu samochodem do więzienia, Rick podejmuje decyzję o wywaleniu Carol z grupy. Powodem jest drastyczna decyzja o zabiciu zainfekowanej Karen i Davida. Rick twierdzi, że oboje mogliby przeżyć pomimo choroby, a jej czyn nie jest godny etyki społecznej i wychodzi poza pojęcie ludzkiej moralności. Nikt nie chce przecież żyć w grupie z mordercą. Rick chce również zapobiec działaniom do jakich mógłby przedsięwziąć się Tyresse. Sprawą dodatkową jest także potajemne uczenie dzieci korzystania z broni. Carol godzi się z decyzją Grimesa. Ofiaruje mu swój zegarek, który dostała od Ed'a i odjeżdża drugim samochodem w przeciwną stronę. "Internment" Rick rozmawia z Maggie na temat Carol. Informuje ją, że Peletier zabiła Karena i Davida, stąd decyzja o wywaleniu kobiety z grupy. Maggie nie może do końca uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała. Jednak stwierdza, że będąc na miejscu Ricka, postąpiłaby podobnie. "Too Far Gone" Rick wspomina Darylowi o Carol. Informuje go, co było powodem usunięcia jej z grupy. Podczas ataku Gubernatora na więzienie, Lizllie i Mika przypominają sobie o słowach Peletier, które dotyczyły walki o przetrwanie. W ten sposób dziewczynki skutecznie się bronią, chociażby zabijając Alishę. "Inmates" Tyresse z Judith oraz Miką i Lizzlie uciekają z opustoszałego więzienia. Błąkając się po lesie, w pewnym momencie słyszą krzyki. Ty pozostawia dziewczynki z małą Judith w lesie i podąża za głosami. Informuje dzieciaki, by te za wszelką cenę się chroniły, ten zaś w tym czasie zobaczy, czy krzyk nie należy do kogoś z ich ludzi z grupy. Podczas gdy na torach walczy z zombie, a na jego oczach ginie Christopher, z oddali słyszy strzały. Dochodzą one z miejsca w którym pozostawił Samuelsowe. Zmagając się z zombie, nagle - ku jego boku - pojawia się Carol z dziewczynkami. Ty czule wita się z Carol, dziwiąc się, że ta w niespodziewany sposób go odnalazła. W tym czasie ojciec Chrisophera zostaje ukąszony. Ekipa postanawia wyruszyć w stronę Terminus. "Claimed" Rick leżąc na łóżku, spogląda na zegarek, który otrzymał od Carol. Pogrążony w myślach, zasypia. "Still" Beth w rozmowach z Darylem wspomina Carol. Beth zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie posiada tak silnego charakteru jak chociażby Sasha, Maggie, czy Peletier. Mimo tego jednak przetrwała, co również wydaje się jej być wyjątkową cechą. "The Grove" Noc. Tyresse, Carol, Mika i Lizzlie postanawiają w końcu odpocząć - w trakcie ich długiej podróży do Terminus. Ty i Mika śpią, podczas gdy starsza Samuels i Peletier obejmują wartę. Carol nakłania dziewczynę, by położyła się do snu. Jednak dziewczyna uparcie chce pomóc. Peletier jest zdumiona postawą Samuelsowej i zauważa, że pomimo młodego wieku, Lizzlie charakteryzuje się dojrzałością. Młoda oznajmia, że podczas ataku na więzienie zabiła dwie osoby. Stwierdza, że zrobiła to, by chronić Tyressa. Wśród toczonej konwersacji padają podejrzenia, że Terminus to idealny azyl, w którym to przetrwały nawet inne dzieci. Carol oznajmia, że Sophia była jedną z najbardziej uroczych istot na świecie, dlatego jej teraz już nie ma. Dodaje, że tęskni za nią każdego dnia i że nigdy na szczęście nie będzie musiała tęsknić za Lizzlie i Miką. Peletier nakłania starszą Samuels, by poszła spać. Tymczasem - Tyressa męczą koszmary, co powoduje, że majaczy. Następnego dnia ranem. Dziewczyny odnajdują trochę żywicy, którą potem nakładają na ranę Tyressa. Rozmawiają o Lizzlie. Peletier stwierdza, że dziewczyna ma nietypowe rozumowanie tego, czym są szwendacze. Nie uważa je za trupy, jednak za ludzi, którzy żyją - a są po prostu inni. Stwierdza, że z Miką jest jeszcze gorzej, ponieważ równie jak Sophia, jest to jedna z najbardziej cudownych istot na tym świecie. Podczas dalszej podróży wzdłuż torów, pojawia się szwendacz. Towarzyszom nic nie grozi, ponieważ zombie potyka się na torach, a jego noga zablokowana jest pomiędzy trakcją. Tyresse chce zabić szwendacza, jednak Lizzlie stanowczo go od tego zniechęca, twierdząc, że czasami nie jest to konieczne. Tymczasem Carol z Miką wybierają się do lasu. Peletier ma obawy, że podobnie jak Sophia, młoda Samuels jest bezbronną dziewczynką. Oznajmia małej, że powinna być twardszą osobą, że nie tylko zwinność w trakcie uciekania od zombie jest dobrą zaletą. Nakłania ją by zmieniła zdanie na temat zabijania. Jednak Mika oznajmia, że nigdy nie potrafiłaby zabić człowieka. Dodaje, że trzyma się również zasady wpojonej przez jej mamę: "Wszystko dzieję się tak - jak ma się dziać.". Podczas spaceru odnajdują w oddali opuszczony dom-leśniczówkę. Wokół niego rosną leszczyny a posiadłość jest ogrodzona zasiekami. Znajduje się również studnia z wodą. Grupa postanawia się zatrzymać w domku. Carol i Ty postanawiają wejść do środka, by upewnić się, że w domu jest bezpiecznie. Tymczasem dziewczynki zostają na ławce przed werandą. Nagle z bocznego wejścia wyłania się zombie, które pada z werandy wprost pod nogi dziewczynek. Lizzlie trzyma w rękach małą Judith, a szwendacz jest coraz bliżej. Mika wyciąga broń i oddaje kilka strzałów w stronę żywego trupa. Gdy tylko słychać pierwsze strzały, z domu wychodzą szybko Carol i Ty. W tym samym momencie mała Samuels celnie trafia w czaszkę zombie. Mika po raz pierwszy zabija. Siostry są bardzo poruszone, w szczególności Lizzlie, która zaczyna płakać. Mika stosuje się do wyuczonej zasady - "Popatrz na kwiaty i policz do trzech. Raz, dwa, trzy." - co zawsze uspokajało starszą Samuels. Wieczór. Bohaterowie odpoczywają w salonie. Carol z Lizzlie obierają orzechy. Starsza Samuels stara się zrozumieć co się stało, oznajmiając Peletierowej, że wie co powinna zrobić, by każdy zrozumiał jej tok myślenia na temat szwendaczy. Mika stwierdza, że powinni zatrzymać się dłużej w domu. Ranem. Carol stawia w kuchni czajnik na kuchenkę. Zza okna słyszy śmiech Lizzlie. Spogląda przez okno i widzi dziewczynę bawiącą się z zombie. Carol zszokowana szybko wybiega na zewnątrz. Nakazuje Lizzlie się cofnąć i zabija szwendacza. Samuelsowa popada w schizofreniczną histerię. Potępia zachowanie Peletierowej, oskarżając ją o mord i dodając: "A gdybym ja zabiła ciebie?". Popołudniem Carol wybiera się do lasu z Miką. Idą na połowy zwierzyny. Odnajdują jelenia. Carol, w ramach nauki, chce, by to młoda ubiła znalezisko. Mika celuje, jednak zwierze w jej oczach jest bezbronne, więc nie decyduje się na strzał, stwierdzając, że przecież mogą zjeść owoce. W pewnym momencie kobiety zauważają w oddali kłąb białego dymu, stwierdzając, że palenisko jest intensywne. Po powrocie Ty stwierdza, że powinni się zatrzymać w domu na dłużej, że warunki są tu odpowiednie i że wędrówka do Terminus nie jest konieczna. Lizie wybiera się na tory kolejowe. Odwiedza szwendacza, który utknął na trakcjach. Rozmawia z żywym trupem jak z człowiekiem oraz dokarmia go szczurami. Pojawia się Mika, która stawia siostrze reprymendy i nakłania ją do zmiany myślenia na temat szwendaczy. Jednak starsza wierzy uparcie, że to ludzie, tylko w innej postaci. Nagle z lasu wyłaniają się zwęglone szwendacze (najprawdopodobniej pochodzące z okolic kłębów dymu). Siostry uciekają w stronę domu. Mika podczas przechodzenia przez zasieki, utyka w nich. Szwendacz łapie ją za nogę. Carol w ostatniej chwili strzela zombiakowi w głowę. Mika ma czas na uwolnienie się z zasieków i udaje jej się uciec. Gdy wszyscy są po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia, Ty i Peletier strzelają do zombie. Niespodziewanie pomagają im siostry Samuels. Carol jest zdumiona, że Lizzlie w końcu się przełamała. Wieczorem grupa odpoczywa w salonie. Ty śpi z Judith na fotelu, Mika bawi się lalką. Reszta obiera orzechy. Dziewczyny rozmawiają na temat postrzegania zombie. Lizzlie uparcie mówi, że wie co powinna zrobić, by każdy zrozumiał jej tok myślenia dt. szwendaczy. Tymczasem, Tyresse ponownie majaczy przez sen. Następnego dnia ranem. Zaniepokojona Carol postanawia porozmawiać z Ty'em. Ten przyznaje jej, że dręczą go koszmary. Często śnią się mu zwęglone ciała Karen i Davida. Ty ma wyrzuty sumienia, ponieważ nie odnalazł mordercy. Carol nie mówi nic. Podczas gdy wracają z polowania do domu, z niedowierzaniem spoglądają w okolice werandy. Lizllie trzyma zakrwawiony nóż. Obok niej leży martwa Mika. Starsza siostra zabiła młodszą, by pokazać Carol i Tyressowi, że Mika będzie po przeewoluowaniu dalej człowiekiem. Ty spogląda, czy Judith żyje. Lizllie, po namowie Carol, pozostawia niemowlaka przy życiu. Peletier prosi, by Lizzlie zabrała Judith do domu, a w tym czasie ona zwiąże Mikę, by zobaczyć, czy faktycznie zobaczą to, co mówi Lizzlie. Gdy tylko wchodzą do domu, Carol godzi w głowę martwą Mikę. Ty obawia się o schizofreniczny stan Lizzlie, boi się, że dziewczyna mogłaby zaszkodzić komuś z członków grupy. Carol zabiera Lizzlie na spacer. Samuels odczuwa, że Peletier ma żal do dziewczyny o to, co zrobiła. Lizzlie popada w rozpacz. Carol prosi, by mogły zebrać wspólnie kwiaty dla Mikki. Podczas gdy zrozpaczona Lizzlie odwraca się w stronę kwiatów, Carol mówi: "Tylko spójrz na kwiaty i policz do trzech. Raz, dwa, trzy..." - w tym momencie Carol strzela do dziewczynki, zabijając ją. Wieczorem Ty i Carol siedzą w salonie. Carol postanawia się przyznać, że to ona zabiła Karen. Ty nie może w to uwierzyć. Pełen gniewu sięga po broń, którą podaje mu sama Peletierowa. Jednak ten nie decyduje się zabić Carol, wierząc, że podobnie jak w przypadku Lizzlie, musiała dokonać trudnego wyboru pomiędzy zrobieniem czegoś dla dobra innych, a pomiędzy zachowaniem się do zasad etycznych i moralnych. Następnego dnia oboje wyruszają w stronę Terminus. Sezon 5 "No Sanctuary" Carol z Ty'em i Judith zmierzają w kierunku Terminus. Po chwili natrafiają na watahę zombie. Postanawiają ukryć się w zaroślach. Mimo tego, zombie wciąż zmierzają w ich kierunku, do momentu gdy w oddali padają strzały. Gromada zmienia kierunek wędrówki w stronę hałasu. Ty podejrzewa, że strzały pochodzą z Terminus. Mężczyzna podejrzewa, że miejsce zostało zaatakowane przez ich towarzyszy, bądź ich towarzysze są w tarapatach, bo Terminus nie jest miejscem ocalenia. Carol chce obadać sprawę bliżej. Ty ukrywa się z Judith, a Peletier dokonuje oględzin miejsca. Z oddali wypatruje jak Rick, Carl, Michonne i Daryl są pojmani przez mieszkańców Terminus. Podczas powrotu do Ty'a, napotykają się na Martina - jednego z grupy Garetha. Carol postanawia ratować byłych mieszkańców więzienia z opresji. Tymczasem Ty pozostaje z Martinem. Ten drugi oświadcza czarnoskóremu, że Ty jest zbyt dobrym człowiekiem i powinien uciekać z Judith, inaczej zginie jeszcze tego dnia. Carol w lesie narzuca się płachtą obsmarowaną krwią szwendacza. Podąża z watahą zombie pod Terminus. Tu jest świadkiem tego jak Rick, Bob, Daryl i Glenn są wyciągani z wagonu i prowadzeni do ubojni. Carol strzela w zbiornik gazu, po chwili z uszkodzonego silosu wydobywa się opar. Carol powoduje wybuch zbiornika i niszczy bramę do Terminus, przez którą dostaje się gromada zombie. Carol wchodzi ze spacerowiczami do środka. Tu zabija dwu snajperów i ukrywa się przed zombie w jednej z hal. Dochodzi do zamieszania. Giną kolejni mieszkańcy Terminus. Peletier natrafia na świątynię. Tu spotyka Mary. Dochodzi do bójki pomiędzy kobietami. Ostatecznie to Carol wygrywa w starciu i mierzy z broni do matki Garetha. Ta opowiada o trudnej kiedyś sytuacji w Terminus. Mówi jej, że śmiało mogłaby być jedną z mieszkanek sanktuarium. Carol jednak zależy na odnalezieniu byłych mieszkańców więzienia, wpuszcza do sali zombie, które pożerają Mary. Peletier natrafia na magazyn rzeczy odebranych pojmanym. Tu odnajduje kuszę Daryla. W trakcie zamieszania wszyscy pojmani z wagonu A uciekają do lasu. Tu spotykają Carol. Szczególnie wzruszony jest Daryl, który postanawia czule przytulić się do kobiety. Carol prowadzi towarzyszy do Ty'a i Judith. Rick może w końcu zobaczyć się ze swoją córką, Carl z siostrą, a Sasha ze swoim bratem. Towarzysze postanawiają znaleźć schronienie. Rick przemalowuje znak Terminus dopisując "No Sanctuary". Nikt z ekipy nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że podąża za nimi zamaskowany Morgan. "Strangers" Carol pojawia się w kościele w towarzystwie Daryla. "Four Walls and a Roof" :część wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj ją klikając w edycję "Slabtown" :część wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj ją klikając w edycję Sezon 7 "The Day will come when you won t be" Carol nie wystąpiła w tym odcinku "The well" Carol wraz z Morganem i ludźmi odzianymi w zbroje wyrusza do królestwa. Tam wita ją król Ezekiel i częstuje owocami zachwalając przy tym szczególnie granaty ,lecz Carol domyśla się że coś jest nie tak a tamtejsi ludzie wraz z Ezekielem dosyć dziwnie się zachowują. Jak się później okazuje królestwo też jest terroryzowane przez zbawców i tak jak wszystkie obozy oddaje im zapasy. Carol postanawia zebrać pare rzeczy i ucieć dzięki jej talcie aktorskim udaje jej się zabrać rzeczy lecz,Ezekiel przewidział jej plany i podczas ucieczki złapał ją na gorącym uczynku lecz,jedynie kazał swojemu człowiekowi wyjść a sam został i opowiedział Carol o tym kim był i skąd wziął Shive'ę. =Zabite ofiary *Ed Peletier (przed przemianą w zombie) *Ryan Samuels (przed przemianą w zombie) *Karen *David *Mika Samuels (przed przemianą w zombie) *Lizzie Samuels *Mary *niezliczona ilość obywateli Terminus *Przynajmniej 11 wilków *Sam Anderson(Spowodowana) *Owen *Donnie(Spowodowane,żywy) *Molly(Spowodowane) *Michelle *Polly(żywa,spowodowane) *Jiro(spowodowane) *Neil *Roman(Pośrednio spowodowane) *Joey(spowodowane) *niezliczona ilość zbawców *niezliczona ilość zombie Relacje :artykuł wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj go klikając w edycję Wystąpiła Ciekawostki *Aktorka wcielająca się w rolę Carol, Melissa McBridge, jest pierwszą aktorką drugoplanową która otrzymała promocję do głównej obsady **Carol była regularnie ukazywaną postacią już w trakcie sezonu 2, ale promocji nie otrzymała aż do sezonu 4. *Carol to najczęściej występująca w serialu postać kobieca do dnia dzisiejszego, wystąpiła także w każdym sezonie, co czyni ją najdłużej żyjącą kobietą. W komiksie była nią Andrea. *Carol cierpi na łagodną klaustrofobię, o czym dowiadujemy się w odcinku "TS-19" *Interesujący jest fakt, że przez cały czas trwania serialu Carol zawsze ma krótkie włosy. Przyznała się, że ścięła je ponieważ jej mąż łapał za nie gdy ta próbowała mu uciec. **Ze względu na tą fryzurę Axel w odcinku "Made to Suffer" żartobliwie stwierdził, że jest lesbijką. *Oryginalnie postać Carol miała zostać zabita w "Killer Within", ale producenci zrezygnowali z tego pomysłu. *Carol jest jedną z trójki pozostałych ocalałych z obozu w Atlancie, pozostała dwójka to Daryl i Rick. *Najlepszym przyjacielem Carol jest Daryl. Są ze sobą bardzo blisko. *Prawdopodobnie ta postać będzie żywa do końca serii. Zobacz też en:Carol Peletier (TV Series) de:Carol Peletier es:Carol Peletier ru:Кэрол Пелетье pt-br:Carol Peletier ja:キャロル・ペルティエ Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead